The Anticipated Wedding
by WarrickChopper
Summary: Marrick and Gemma get married in a splendid and dramatic manner. All rights to Isa and Meg.


Gemma and Marrick's big special wedding day

Velma burst into the room. Didn't she ever knock?

"Velma! I'm getting ready! Geez." he exclaimed, though honestly he had been expecting her.

"Oh Marrick – look at you! You look so handsome. I can't believe my big brother is getting married!" she gushed, with tears pricking her eyes.

"Um, thanks Velma. Would you mind letting me finish putting myself together?" he said.

"But that's what I'm here for! To help make sure everything is perfect!" she continued excitedly.

He chuckled to himself. In actuality, he had deliberately only dressed in his shirt and trousers, knowing that Velma would not be content until she had personally inspected his wedding attire. She was predictable, but he loved her all the same. Secretly he was pleased that she was so enthusiastic, but it would not do to let her know that.

"Oh, all right." he sighed. "I know you can't help yourself," he grinned.

"Hmpf! I'm only the most accomplished seamstress in all of Oz, thanks to your amazing powers that have gifted me with such abilities. Let me use them now, dear brother, to ensure the happiness of your most special day." She approached him and took his coat from its place carefully draped over the chair.

"How marvelous that you cleverly kept this useful enchanted coat! It will be perfect for the ceremony. With a touch here and there." With a twirl of her hand his jacket became luminous and more formal. He had to admit that she was pretty good.

"There. Oh let me see!" He put on the newly glamoured coat. "So dashing! But now you need a tie of course." With another flick of her wrist a magnificent bow tie appeared and fastened itself under his collar. Velma approached him and adjusted it slightly. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my dear brother – how happy I am in this moment." He hugged her gently. "You are lovely yourself, my sister" he murmured.

"I mustn't spoil your coat," she said softly, disengaging herself. With a few more waves of her hands a pair of white gloves fitted themselves onto his hands, his shoes shined brightly and a top hat settled on his head.

"Isn't this a bit extravagant?" he asked, taking the hat off and inspecting it.

"Oh hush now. You don't get married every day. Come and look," she pulled him to the mirror. He saw himself, and it came flooding to him again that in an hour he would have a wife. The most amazing woman in all the worlds.

Standing beside him, Velma smiled at his expression. "See, I told you to trust me. Remember that she deserves it. Do you have the ring?" He reached into his pocket and produced the small gold band. She took it gently from his fingers and looked it over. It was studded with gems from several worlds.

"So beautiful," she sighed. "Though to be truthful I think a broach would have been much nicer. She could use it to fasten her cloak or lace! This will only make it harder to wield a weapon. She's supposed to wear it every day?"

"Yes Velma, and we must respect the Earth traditions. Not to mention her sister would never forgive us if we neglected this bit." he said patiently. They had been over this, and in his vast reading about Earth all the books had been very clear about this point – the ring was an essential part.

"Oh, I do know better to question you – your wisdom has no parallel in all the kingdom, and doubtlessly many beyond it. Truly she is the only woman I could have been happy to see you united with, given your incredible achievements that have saved our land many times over. Forgive me brother." she said humbly.

"There is no need for forgiveness my sibling. I think I am as ready as I will ever be. Have you seen to my lovely bride?" he asked, though indeed he knew the answer already.

"Of course! I have spent all morning on her toilet," she beamed brightly. "But oh! There is still 15 minutes left before the ceremony begins – I must make sure that no one has touched a hair on her head. Dear brother – see you at the alter!" She waved at him and rushed out of the room, leaving him alone.

He continued to stare at himself in the mirror, lost in thought. An unfortunate side effect of having broken the curse was that his hands were now feeling clammy under the white gloves. Well, there was only one thing for it. He straightened his back and walked out the door.

The entire center of the Emerald city was completely covered in white enchanted poppies – the non-drowsy kind, of course. White streamers hung from the ceiling, and a jewel-toned green carpet led up to the alter where his friends waited for him. He took a deep breath and walked down the carpet to meet them.

As he approached, hundreds of faces turned to him and smiled in near perfect synchrony. Every single person he had ever met was in the crowd, and indeed a much larger percentage of people he had never laid eyes on before in his entire life. Close to the entire kingdom was there to witness his union with Gemma – their Dorothy.

He and Gemma had become national heroes after saving the kingdom over and over from a variety of threats, starting with Renge and continuing even after the rescue of princess Ozma. When Oz had been finally secured, he had proposed to Gemma, and from the moment of her acceptance the land had spent their time doing little else but prepare for their wedding. There were so many flawless decorations in the city that he could not begin to count them.

Finally he reached the alter. Standing there in the center was Olga, beloved companion of Gemma, there to officiate the ceremony. To the left was Gemma's sister, Adain, as well as several visitors from other worlds that were part of Gemma's organization. To the right were LisaAnne, Velma and even Triangula. They all beamed at Marrick happily. Also Sven was there, the "Pretty good man." That point was a bit contentious, as to the fullest of Marrick's knowledge the most important male friend was normally dubbed the "Best Man" but Gemma had declared "Oh! But my beloved Marrick is the most wonderful, best man in all the worlds. Dear Sven, will you concede to be the Pretty Good Man?" Sven had agreed to be the Pretty Good Man, but was not fully happy about it. Marrick knew that inside Sven had always loved Gemma and would give anything to be in Marrick's place today, but he had admitted to all that Marrick's accomplishments and character were so outstanding that no one but Marrick could be Gemma's husband. Marrick appreciated Sven's easygoing nature about this point. Gemma had many suitors in Oz, but they were respectful and honored Marrick's precedence over them. The same could not be said for Marrick's admirers. He only hoped they would not make a spectacle today...

Suddenly he heard the sound of trumpets announcing her arrival. It was time. He turned to face the entrance.

There she was, Gemma. She was attired in a white silk gown that hugged the curves of her body in an appealing way, with a flowing train behind her. A wreath of white flowers encircled her head in a crown, with her brown locks curling gently onto her shoulders. Jewels studded the embroidery of the elaborate hem that Velma had worked for months on. Though Gemma was always stunning, she had never been more gorgeous than today. Their eyes met and she smiled, hers shining with pure joy.

The crowd gasped at her beauty in unison. But not all the sounds were of admiration. From the throng, a strangled sob came up, halting the procession.

Ozma ran out into the isle, past dismayed faces and stood in front of Gemma, who looked at her, completely taken aback. Tears ran down Ozma's face as the music suddenly halted.

"Marrick! Please no! I love you Marrick – we were meant to be together! Take me instead!"

Marrick turned his head aside, embarrassed for her. But he said, loudly enough for all to hear "You had my answer long ago, Ozma. Go in peace to find another."

Several guards came up behind Ozma and gently, but firmly, pulled her away. Still, she yelled "Marrriiiiickkkk! I looooove yooooooouuuuuu!" as she dug her heals into the floor, necessitating her to be dragged away. Marrick sighed. He had been afraid of something like this.

Gemma had stayed composed the entire time, and now they looked at each other again. Both Gemma and Marrick smirked and shrugged, and the entire audience chuckled. Oh, Ozma.

The music began again and Gemma continued to walk steadily to Marrick, smiling once again. She passed by Cinnamon and Mabion, who both, to their credit, kept their desires in with dignity. They merely waved their soaked and sopping handkerchiefs, emblazened with the words "Marrick luv u 4ever", as they cried quietly. Cinnamon could not help but cling to Mabion's shoulders. She looked straight at Marrick and mouthed the words "I love you". He pretended not to see. She had come to him, the week prior, wearing indecent garments, but had accepted his rejection. He was glad that at least the women had each other for comfort in their sorrow. But there was no need for Marrick to worry about them any longer – soon his claim would be uncontested for all time.

Gemma finally reached the alter and they faced each other, clasping hands, and he had eyes for no other. Olga then cleared her throat. "Well, if we are all finally ready," and the audience chuckled once more, "let us begin."

"Marrick and Gemma are undoubtably the most lauded people in the entire land. We are all familiar with how they have, side by side, defeated many nefarious foes, including Renge, the Seven Dwarves, the Rippers, Monsters Inc. and the Republican party. Without them, none of us would be able to stand, much less be gathered here today for such a momentous occasion. Marrick's School of Medicine and Mending has together restored the spell preventing death and aging entirely without Ozma's aide, freeing us from needing to find her every time she turns into a little boy or is buried in some garden shrubs. Similarly, Gemma's Swordfighting Academy has changed the denizens of Oz into lean mean fighting machines such that no monster may ever hope to take over our kingdom again. Truly, Marrick and Gemma are of such renown that it is only fitting that they be joined in Fairy-blessed Matrimony, to kiss each other multiple times a day and produce little blue and tan babies." Gemma sniffed away her tears at this last bit. They were going to try for about 10 babies. Olga paused and then asked "Marrick, do you have the ring?"

Marrick fished the dazzlingly bright band from his pocket. From front to back, the crowd stirred with admiration at Marrick's good taste.

"Marrick, please repeat after me. With this piece of jewelry, I promise to kiss you, hug you at least three times a day, and protect you from any unexpected evil creatures for ever and ever because you'll never die," Olga finished.

Marrick solemnly repeated her words. "With this piece of jewelry, I promise to kiss you, hug you at least three times a day, and protect you from any unexpected evil creatures for ever and ever because you'll never die."

Olga then looked at Gemma. "Gemma, please repeat after me. I accept this piece of jewelry and promise to kiss you, hug you at least three times a day, fight unexpected evil creatures for ever and ever because you'll never die."

Gemma repeated the words with vigor and pure energy. She emitted a faint blue glow from her powers stirring. Marrick's blue skin also radiated in exultation.

Marrick slid the ring onto Gemma's finger. It glinted and slightly weighed down her hand with its incredible amount of jewels.

Olga dramatically said, with a full voice, "I now pronounce you, the most epic husband and wife of all time! You may now make out."

They grabbed each other's faces with passion in a shining glorious blue aura. He could feel her tongue in his mouth, tasting deliciously of her breakfast and mouthwash. She smeared lipstick all over his face and neck as she kissed him with increasing urgency. "Oooooooooh Gemma" he moaned. After 3 minutes they broke apart and faced the crowd, hand in hand.

The thunderous applause filled their ears with atrocious din as people jumped, whooped and the citizens of Munchkin Land performed synchronized cartwheels, leading the way to the feast to come.

Olga yelled into a speakerphone above the noise "Okay everyone, to the banquet hall! Gemma and Marrick will join you in a few moments." People filed out of the hall slowly due to the extremely packed space. Olga then turned to the two of them, and whispered to them "All right you both, get out of here and do what you need to do to appear respectable. You've got 20 minutes!" she winked.

"Yes ma'am!" they said together. Marrick scooped up his amazing wife, who swooned and exclaimed "Oh Marrick, make love to me immediately you sex machine!" "And more to come after that, my honey boo." he said, as he flew away in the air to a prepared bedroom for a very happy 20 minutes.


End file.
